You Know I Love You, Right?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: The Smith family is struggling, Mr. Smith lost his job, and now has started making bad decisions. A life of crime is never easy, and his family isn't happy with it. Mr. Smith constantly reminds them that he is doing it, because he loves them. Meanwhile, Ponch's friends from Station 51, and central are planning a surprise birthday party for him.
1. Chapter 1

Justin Smith, and his wife Melanie sat together at the table.

"Honey, I lost my job today," he said.

"Justin, what are we gonna do?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know, we've got two kids to feed. That isn't too much," Justin said.

"Yeah, honey what are you gonna tell the kids?" She asked.

"I'll just flat out tell them the truth," Justin said.

"Johnny, Rachel! Come in here!" Justin shouted. His two daughters came in.

"Yes dad?" they asked.

"Things are gonna be different around here now. I was fired today, got in a nasty fight with my boss. But don't worry, I have a plan," he told them.

"What?" they asked.

"Oh, you'll hear about it when I make the news," he said. Melanie was worried.

"You're not doing what you mentioned the other night are you?" she asked.

"I have to, babe," he said. Melanie looked at him,

"No you don't," she replied.

"Melanie, I am in charge here. Don't back talk me," Justin said.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Aww man, I have to do the dishes again?" Johnny whined. Chet threw his hands up in defense,

"It's not my fault you're terrible at cards," he said. Johnny rolled his eyes. He put his cards on the table, and made a face at Chet. Chet just acted natural, and began to whistle. Soon the phone rang. Cap went and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, station 51 Captain Stanley speaking…oh, hi Joe…yeah sure, I'll put him on," Cap said.

"Marco, it's for you. Its Joe Getraer from the California Highway Patrol."

"Oh, thanks, Cap," Marco said coming over and taking the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Marco I know you are busy, but I just had a quick question for you."

"Ok," Marco replied.

"It's Frank's birthday next week, and we were hoping to throw a surprise party for him. He's done it for us so many times, Jon thought we should return the favor. So, can we count on you to be there?"

"Sure, I'll be there, what time does it start?"

"Six P.M. when he gets off work. It will be in the briefing room, and the guests need to get there by at least five thirty. Tell the rest of the crew they can come too if they want. I just know he'd specifically like to have you, Johnny, and Roy. I don't know what his relationship is like with the other three. So come at five thirty, and bring a gift."

"Ok, I'll be there, oh wait what day is it?" Marco asked before he hung up.

"The sixteenth of March, on his actual birthday," Getraer replied.

"Ok, so March sixteenth at five thirty in the briefing room," Marco said repeating everything to make sure he got it right.

"Yep."

"Ok, see you then, thanks Joe."

"Bye, Marco," Getraer said.

"Bye," Marco replied, then hung up.

"What are you doing on the sixteenth of March? Isn't that Ponch's birthday?" Roy asked.

"Yes it is," Marco replied.

"Yeah, so what are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, they are throwing a surprise party for Ponch. They wanted us to come," Marco said.

"All of us?" Chet asked.

"Yeah," Marco replied. Johnny smiled, he liked going to parties.

"Oh, we need to bring him gifts. I know Ponch always says he doesn't want anything for his birthday, so don't bother asking. I already have a list of things that we could get him," Chet said pulling out a list.

"Chet, do you carry stuff around like this all the time?" Johnny asked.

"No," Chet replied in a slightly defensive tone. Johnny rolled his eyes, and began to look at the list.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Hey, Ponch what do you want for your birthday?" Jon asked.

"Jon, that is the millionth time you've asked that question, what did I tell you?" Ponch replied.

"You don't want anything."

"Exactly, the best gift I could have for my birthday, is spending it here at the CHP with all my friends," Ponch said. Jon smiled,

"Ok, well I'm gonna find something for you, whether you like it or not," Jon said. Ponch smiled at Jon, but said nothing. Jon smiled back.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Baker. I've got a court date at twelve," Ponch said while looking at his watch.

"Ok," Jon replied, then watched Ponch leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The court case seemed to drag on longer than necessary, and Ponch wanted to leave early, but he knew he'd get in trouble if he did. When it finally ended, he almost showed too much excitement. He walked out of the building pretty fast, and on his way out, accidentally bumped into a man. It was Justin.

"Oh, sorry," Ponch said.

"Do you need glasses or something?" Justin said somewhat rudely, but he meant it as a joke. Ponch looked hurt by that comment.

"N-No," he said, he stuttered a little. Justin got a smile on his face,

"I was just kidding, officer," he said.

"Oh, I couldn't tell. Sorry, my mind is only thinking about food," Ponch replied.

"Yeah, it is almost time for your coffee and doughnuts, huh?" Justin joked.

"Actually, I was leaning more towards a pepperoni pizza, and some Pepsi," Ponch replied with a smile. Justin smiled back.

"Well, have a good day," Justin said.

"Yeah, you too," Ponch replied, then they both walked away.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch and Jon sat down to eat their lunch, when they were greeted, by Johnny and Roy.

"Hi, we are taking a break from Chet's cooking," Johnny said with a crooked grin.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" Ponch asked scooting over before they could answer.

"Sure," Roy replied.

"So, any big plans for your birthday?" Johnny asked.

"Nope, just a nice relaxing day at work. If the criminals, and speeders will allow that," Ponch said with a smile. Jon smiled back,

"Good luck with that, partner," he replied. Ponch smiled,

"I'm gonna think positive," he said.

"Yeah, you do that," Johnny replied. Ponch smiled,

"So, what are you guys doing for my birthday? I was thinking of inviting a few people over."

"Oh, we are really busy. Joanne has a ton of work planned out for me, and Johnny's helping out," Roy replied before Johnny could get a chance to say anything, that might spoil the surprise party plans.

"Oh, well Jon told me he's busy too. I guess I will have to spend the night alone with my TV," Ponch said.

"Aww, that's sad. Why don't you just invite Getraer over?" Jon suggested.

"What would I do with Getraer? I mean, he's my boss, and kinda my friend. But we only hang out at work, or with groups of people. I don't know what to do if it were just me and him. He won't wanna watch H.R. Pufnstuf or any of that, and the games I play are not his thing either," Ponch replied. Jon smiled,

"Ok, well then you can just spend the night alone. Just like any other night," Jon teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ponch replied. Then a call came in on the radio about someone robbing the bank.

"Ok, we gotta go. Johnny, Roy finish my food please. I hate to throw it away," Ponch said then left. Jon smiled at them,

"Throw it away when we leave, he won't notice," he said, then ran off.

"I actually think what he has looks kinda good," Johnny said.

"It's barely touched, go for it," Roy said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Justin was running as fast as he could. He had just robbed the bank, and didn't wanna get caught.

"Oh please do not catch me," he thought. Finally he reached the car, he hopped in, and Melanie drove off.

"I am never doing this again," she said.

"Honey, if you love me, you'd help me," Justin said.

"I do love you Justin, but that has nothing to do with this," Melanie replied.

"Whatever, Melanie," Justin said. This began the first of their fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

All day at home, Melanie and Justin were going at each other.

"I don't wanna be the wife of a criminal," she said.

"Well then leave!" he yelled.

"I won't leave you honey, when I married you I promised never to leave you," Melanie replied in tears.

"Well then don't argue about what I'm doing."

"Honey, stealing is wrong," Melanie said. Justin grabbed her, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Well sure," Melanie said.

"Then you'd understand why I am doing this," he said to her. Then he walked away. Johnny and Rachel sat in their room listening to the whole thing.

"If life is gonna be this way here at home, I'm leaving," Rachel said while packing some things.

"I don't wanna get into trouble," Johnny replied, then rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"Ok, well cover for me, ok?"

"Rachel, you're gonna get killed out there in the busy city alone," Johnny said fearing for her sisters life.

"I'll be fine Johnny, if you're that worried, come with me," Rachel said.

"No, I can't stand getting in trouble around here," Johnny replied. Rachel shrugged her shoulders,

"Ok, that's your choice," she said. Then she grabbed her bag.

"I'll see ya some other time then," she said. Johnny got up, and hugged her sister.

"Bye, Rachel. Stay safe," she said, then Rachel climbed out the window.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch walked over to Getraer,

"Hey, Sarge I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?" Ponch asked.

"Why?" Getraer asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well, its my birthday, and I don't like to be alone on my birthday. Everyone else is busy. It is depressing enough to spend every night alone, but on a special day its worse," Ponch replied.

"Get a wife then, they will never let you spend a moment alone at home," Getraer joked. Ponch smiled slightly,

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"Sure you are, you just haven't quite found the right girl," Getraer replied,

"Yeah, so about tonight?"

"I'm really busy. There is a meeting tonight I have to go to," Getraer replied.

"Ok," Ponch replied sadly, then walked to the locker room.

"So, I even asked Getraer, and he's busy," Ponch said to Jon.

"Its ok, Ponch maybe I'll stop by later for just a bit," Jon replied.

"Thanks partner, but I think I'll just go home and go straight to bed tonight," Ponch replied while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ok," Jon said. As soon as the two of them finished changing into their street clothes, they began to leave.

"I hear something going on in the briefing room," Jon said.

"I don't hear anything," Ponch replied. Jon lead him towards the briefing room.

"Maybe I am just hearing things," Jon said.

"Yeah," Ponch agreed.

"Well, are you sure you don't want anything for your birthday?" Jon asked.

"I am positive," Ponch replied.

"Hey, I think we should check the briefing room anyway. I swear I heard something," Jon said. So he opened the door, and they walked in. Jon turned on the light, and Ponch saw all of his friends there, with this big banner hanging from the ceiling that said, "Happy Birthday Ponch!"

"Surprise, happy birthday, Ponch!" they all yelled. Ponch was so surprised, and touched by this, he almost cried. He went over, and hugged each person there.

"This was the captains idea, so thank him," Getraer said. Ponch smiled, he saw the captain standing there. He hugged him tightly,

"Thank you so much," he said.

"You're welcome, you've been working so hard lately, you deserved this," The captain replied. Ponch was so happy, now he didn't have to go home and be all alone for the rest of the night.

"I'm glad you like the party. It took us a while to set up," Marco said.

"You helped set it all up?" Ponch asked him.

"Yeah, we all did, Jon and Getraer's job was to distract you so you wouldn't come in here," Bonnie said. Ponch smiled,

"Well this is great," Ponch said.

"Ponch, I know you said you didn't want anything for your birthday... but you have a pile of presents stacked almost to the ceiling from everyone," Cap said.

"Thanks guys, I'll let each one of you open the gift you bought me. I don't think I can open presents for that long," Ponch said with a smile. Bonnie playfully pushed him,

"You have to do it. No one ever opens up the presents for the birthday person," she said.

"Well, when I was growing up, my mom always opened my gifts, then gave them to me," Ponch replied.

"Aww, that is so sweet. Do you think she'd still do that for you now?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, I'd have to ask her, but she's not here," Ponch said.

"Why wouldn't I be here? It's your birthday, Francis," Came the voice of his mom. Ponch looked over, and saw her. He smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, mom," he said.

"Francis, I would love to open your gifts for you, but I think you should do it. You're old enough now," she said. Ponch laughed a little.

"Ok," he replied. Then he and everyone else walked over to the huge pile of gifts.

 _Authors note: I was gonna end the story with the party, but that would be rushing it a bit. And being as today is Erik Estrada's birthday, I had to do the party scene today. Hope you enjoyed this, and there is more coming birthday, Erik.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: I don't know why, but it keeps saying the last chapter was posted on the 15_ _th_ _. It was posted on March 16_ _th_ _2016 around 11:30 ish. I posted it on the 16_ _th_ _for Erik Estrada's birthday. I wasn't even on, on the 15_ _th_ _. So if it says anything about the 15_ _th_ _it's not true, because it wasn't even written at that time. It was the 16_ _th_ _._

Rachel walked around feeling a little alone. But at the same time she felt just fine. She didn't wanna go back home. It was too much for her. She kept walking, hoping no one would try to hurt her, or even try to talk to her. The thought was nice, but it wasn't realistic. Every person she passed at least said hi. Some said, "Shouldn't you be in school?" others just gave unwanted glares. Rachel tried to ignore it all and go on. But soon she bumped into someone that was also taking a walk. It was a guy about 5'9 in height, and he had dark hair, with nice brown eyes that got big when they bumped into each other. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with a jean jacket.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. I should've been looking, but I'm not much for paying attention to my surroundings," Rachel replied. The guy smiled, a cute smile. (The guy was Ponch)

"That's ok, I was probably paying less attention to the world than you were," he admitted.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that's what happens when I just go for a walk. My mind wanders to all different places, and leaves me all alone walking staring at the ground," he said with the cutest smile she'd ever seen.

"Oh, well that happens to me sometimes too. I was basically just thinking about my family though," she said.

"Oh, my family lives all the way in Chicago. I think of them a lot," Ponch replied.

"That's so far away, how can you stand it?"

"I call them a lot, and dad sends me letters. Mom comes for visits sometimes, and so does my sister. In fact, my mom was just here yesterday," Ponch replied.

"Oh, that's nice. So where are you off to?" Rachel asked for some reason as soon as she bumped into him, she felt calm, and almost as if she could just open up to this guy, and nothing bad would happen. Of which was true really, Ponch wasn't gonna do anything to her.

"I'm not sure, where ever my feet take me," Ponch replied, then smiled, "What about you?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure either. I am kinda avoiding my family," Rachel said.

"So running away?" Ponch asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, kinda," she replied.

"Things rough?" Ponch asked.

"A little."

"I understand what you're doing, and all I gotta say is, you've got guts. I tried running away from home once, and ended up just hiding in my backyard for a long period of time. I can't believe I even did that. You see, I was really close with my family, so I never wanted to do anything that would ruin our closeness," Ponch said.

"Oh…." Rachel said not sure what to say. She looked at Ponch,

"I'm Rachel Smith," she said.

"Frank Poncherello, but my friends call me Ponch," Ponch replied shaking her hand.

"So, where do you go to school?" Ponch asked.

"Poly High," Rachel replied.

"I went there once. I set the school record for most visits to the principal's office," Ponch replied. Rachel laughed,

"I can't stand Principal Singleton," she said.

"Yeah, me either, I did get to get back at him later on though," Ponch said with a smile, the memory coming back so clearly as if it had just happened.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked.

"I gave him a ticket. He was driving the wrong way on a one way street. Boy did it feel nice him being the one in trouble and not me," Ponch said.

"A ticket? You're a cop?" Rachel asked.

"California Highway Patrol motorcycle cop," Ponch replied proudly.

"Oh…" Rachel said.

"Something wrong?" Ponch asked.

"No, I just never would've guessed that you were a cop. You're way too nice to be a pig," Rachel said.

"Oh, sorry," Ponch replied. He hated getting the "Pig treatment."

"I don't mean to insult you if you took it that way. I wouldn't ever wanna call you names like that. But it's some of those other cops, they deserve it," Rachel said. Ponch wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should go," Rachel said.

"No, you're fine, I was just spacing off a little I guess. I stayed up late last night," Ponch replied. Rachel smiled,

"So, what made you go see Mr. Singleton so much?"

"My mouth. I couldn't keep quiet. Also, I did lots of other things, like playing pranks on the teacher, skipping certain classes, starting food fights. Finishing fights with bullies. I got locked in my locker, for a whole two hours, and the teachers and Mr. Singleton didn't wanna let me out. They said it was a nice break for them," Ponch said. Rachel laughed,

"They let you out though, huh?"

"Um, the gym teacher did. He liked me, I was always first to volunteer for things, and I talked to him when he wanted us to talk. The rest of the group was always quiet," Ponch said.

"Oh, was that Mr. Matthew?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, he's still there?" Ponch asked.

"Uh huh, he's leaving soon though," Rachel said.

"That's sad, he was fun. So what year are you in high school?"

"Junior, my sister is a senior," Rachel replied.

"Cool, how are you liking it?"

"I love it, I don't wanna graduate ever."

"That's funny, because when I was your age I felt the opposite way. I was like, when can I get outta here? And Mr. Singleton always told me, that if I was really good, he'd let me graduate early. I never believed him, but then I found out that if I did take a few extra classes, and got really good grades, I could've done that. I wasn't gonna do that though. D+ was good for me, I don't remember the last time I had at least an A-. It was either a B+ or below, normally below." Ponch said.

"Wow, I'm a straight A student, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to get lower than a B," Rachel said.

"Well. Let's put it this way, if you are not used to getting A's then if you get one you'd think it was someone elses paper. If you get a D+ you celebrate, but your parents are like, "Um you need to study harder." And I always told them, "Why study, even if I did I'd get the same grade." I even proved it to them. I actually could care less what grade I got. I just was the kid that liked to say, "I took that class." And everyone else says, "Did you pass?" I honestly didn't think that passing a class was as important as taking it. I just got to see what I was good at, and what I should stay away from. I guess I wasn't that great at most things in school. If I hated the subject, I put less work into getting good grades for it. My mom got upset with me for that," Ponch said. Rachel smiled,

"That sounds like my sister," she said.

"Hey, Rachel are you really gonna run away, and not go back?" Ponch asked.

"Trust me, if you knew what was going on at home, you'd leave too. My parents are always fighting, and my dad is not the greatest person in the world," she replied. Ponch was silent, hoping that maybe she'd just tell him what was going on with her dad. But he wasn't ready to find out she was the daughter of the guy that was robbing banks all over L.A.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin noticed that Rachel was gone, but he was so blinded by wanting to steal more, that he didn't do anything. Melanie was upset with him for this, and that was what they were fighting about now. Johnny couldn't stand it anymore. She looked at them,

"You realize she never would've left if it weren't for you two arguing all the time," she said.

"Whatever," Justin said.

"Whatever? Dad we are a family, we don't just say, 'whatever' when someone is hurting and runs away!"

"Johnny, don't use that tone of voice with me. You know very well that I care about her. I love all of you," Justin said.

"Do you really? Because if you did, you'd care," Johnny said.

"Johnny, that was not very nice. You know your father cares about you," Melanie said defending Justin.

"Oh, so now you're on his side?" Johnny asked suddenly getting really upset with both parents. She turned, and walked to her room. She slammed the door, as hard as she possibly could.

 _Meanwhile…._

Rachel was enjoying her walk with Ponch, she thought he was really nice, and funny. He also was super cute. She wouldn't tell him that part though. She was afraid to fall in love with him. He seemed to be the guy, that would have a girlfriend already, of which she was right about that. She couldn't imagine him not having one. Every girl would be dying to be with him, if he were still a high schooler at her school. She also told herself, that he is older than her, like in his twenties or so, so she shouldn't even try to date him. At least that was what she thought. Of which was a good idea.

"I am getting kinda tired. Do you know of any places I could stay?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I've let people stay at my place all the time. I'd love to do the same for you, but sadly I can't I am also trying to find somewhere to stay. My place is getting new carpeting, and a new paint job. So they kinda kicked me out for a bit," Ponch said.

"Oh, so you don't have a place to stay either?"

"Well, I was just gonna see if my best friend Jon would let me stay at his place. I have a really nice friend, that is a lady cop, that would be more than happy to let you stay with her. She is always open to having guests," Ponch said.

"Thanks," Rachel replied with a slight smile. Normally she'd be afraid to do that, but she trusted Ponch, and any friend of his would be a friend of hers. She loved Ponch, and figured, he had good friends. Also, knowing that the lady was a cop made things slightly better, after getting to know Ponch, she had a completely different perspective on cops.

 _Meanwhile….._

Rachel sat next to Bonnie on the couch. Ponch was still there, he was just getting ready to leave. As he was just about out the door, Rachel started to tell them about her dad being the bank robber. She just couldn't hide it in anymore.

"He was the guy that robbed all those banks?" Ponch asked, turning around.

"Yeah, he did. He claims he did it because he loves us, and wanted to provide for us. I think that if he loved us that much, he wouldn't become a criminal that hurts us," Rachel said.

"I understand, honey," Ponch said, he came over and sat next to her. Rachel was near tears.

"You did the right thing in telling us," Ponch said.

"If I did the right thing, how come I feel so awful?" she asked.

"That's what happens, when you are not sure how that person will react by you helping them out. It happens to me all the time," Ponch said. Rachel smiled,

"Thanks, Ponch that helps a lot," she said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch called Getraer, and gave him a description, and name of the bank robber. (Justin) Getraer thanked Ponch for the info, and soon had lots of people out on the look for him. Justin was peacefully walking down the street, when he saw a bunch of cops driving by. This made him start to feel really uncomfortable. He walked down the street, trying to act natural still. Soon he knew they were looking for him, because one cop kept staring at him. Soon Jeb got out of his car, and walked up to Justin.

"Justin Smith?" he asked.

"That's me," Justin said.

"You are under arrest," Jeb said pulling out his hand cuffs. Justin got scared, and elbowed Jeb in the face, when Jeb fell to the ground, Justin took off running. Some of the other cops nearby saw this, and took off after him. They got out of their cars, or off their motorcycles, and ran after him. Jon was at the front of the line for a while, but soon Jon was needing to catch his breath, and Ponch was ahead. Ponch made it to Justin first, and tackled him to the ground. He put hand cuffs on Justin, while he tried to catch his breath a little. Then pulled him up.

"You made a mistake trying to run away," Ponch said.

"Yeah, is that officer hurt? I didn't want to…wait a second. You're that CHiPpie, that I teased the other day," he said.

"Yeah, about the coffee and doughnuts, and the glasses," Ponch said.

"Yeah, I thought you were a nice cop," he said.

"I am, well I try to be anyway. Why did you have to go rob a bank? You were such a nice guy. You could've gotten a better job," Ponch said.

"How'd you know I was outta work?"

"You're daughter, Rachel," Ponch replied truthfully. Justin was silent. His first response was anger, but then he realized why she did it. It was because she loved him. She never wanted him to go to jail, she just wanted him to get some help. Justin apologized a million times to his family, and they forgave him. They decided, that when he got out of jail, they'd all start over.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch smiled,

"You know partner, even when I'm not on duty, I find the bad guys," he said. Jon laughed,

"Yeah, you are good at that. At least you didn't get in any trouble," Jon replied.

"Yeah, I am just glad that the Smith family will all be alright. Justin won't cause any trouble, and when he gets out, he's gonna try to be a better person," Ponch said.

"Yep, once again, you have helped out a family that was starting to fall apart. You are way too good at this," Jon said with a smile. Ponch smiled,

"Thanks," he said. Jon just smiled,

"You realize, I am so blessed to have you for a friend. You're amazing," Jon said randomly.

"Aww, thanks you're pretty great yourself," Ponch said. Jon smiled again.


End file.
